Time In A Box
by Hesirll
Summary: Stargate/Timecop crossover. Logan appears in the gateroom and Jacks non too happy about it.
1. Now

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me it all belongs to the makers of Stargate SG1 and the makers of Timecop, a series which I love and wish was shown more often, even if no one else does.**

There was a rumble and the room shook, Daniel Jackson looked towards the stargate "Is anyone due back anytime soon"  
"Not that I know of" replied Sam Carter the only female member of SG1. The duty officer at the computer started typing worriedly. "Send some troops down just in case"  
"There's no-one due back for ten hours and I'm not even sure if the shaking is the stargate" he muttered "I'm not seeing any signs of wormhole activity"  
"Close the iris anyway," bellowed General Hammond from the doorway his baldhead shiny with sweat from the exertion of running down the two flights of stairs from his office on the next level.  
Maybe its just an earth quake" commented Sam  
"Closing the iris, still no sigh of wormhole activity...wait I'm getting... something...Like a wormhole...only not from the stargate which is still dormant"  
"Maybe the aliens who built the stargates deserted them because they no longer needed them"   
"Well I hope they're friendly people"  
As they all looked out the window towards the stargate a figure came out falling to the ground with a clang. The figure yelled in pain as it curded into a ball and rolled down the ramp.  
"How in hells name did he get through the iris?" Hammond yelled  
"Why should he have to the stargate is still dormant he didn't use it."  
"Well I want to know what he did use, bring the intruder to the conference room and we'll see if we can't get some answers." Then he stormed off muttering about how he was supposed to run a tight ship when his best people didn't pay a blind bit of notice to him and intruders didn't even have the common courtesy to use the door.  
"Shit, that hurt!" the curled up being muttered, then more quietly as if in wonder as it uncurled from the ball it had made upon impact. "Wow, what is this place? No-one said anything about this in the mission briefing" As the voice continued all the soldiers on the bay floor, including by this time Teal'c and O'Neill, tensed waiting for the figure to notice them.  
There was the sound of twenty guns cocking ready to fire as the mysterious invader looked around"Whoa, this DEFINITELY wasn't in the mission brief, isn't this mountain supposed to be a DESERTED military outpost."  
"Yes it is," commented Jack O'Neill stepping forward "So why are you here and how did you gets in?"  
Time cop Jack Logan looked for an exit route and saw no openings in the ring of soldiers that was now surrounding him. He shrugged "By magic." No one was ever going to believe him and he couldn't think of anything better, it was supposed to be a simple job, go back to 23rd June 2000 and arrest the time traveller. EASY, not a hope, the deserted military outpost wasn't as deserted as they thought.  
O'Neill wasn't impressed "Don't get cocky kid tell me who you are and I'll save the rest for later.  
There wasn't anything classified about his name so he told them "Jack Lo..."  
He was interrupted by a loud voice over the loudspeakers "Off world activation, incoming travellers. Receiving the signal and opening the iris" suddenly all guns were pointing at the large round artefact he had crashed into on arriving. As the iris twirled open water suddenly seemed to gush from nowhere out of it. Then as it seemed it had to fall to the floor it rushed back in again and settled. This cannot be happening Logan thought water does not stay on a vertical yet nonexistent surface. Moments later four figures dressed in army fatigues flew out holding some sort of large object and the voice on the loudspeaker yelled again "Closing the iris, wormhole disengaged"  
Logon stood there amazed as the four figures stood up and brushed themselves off before walking away with the object that had come through with them, seemingly oblivious to the guns that surrounded them.  
"Does that happen a lot around here?" Logan asked no-one in particular making everyone remember he was there and swing there guns back around to him.  
"OK I missed it last time what's your name."  
"My name is Jack Logan, and what in the hell is this place?"  
"That's for me to know and you to forget about." He turned to greet Sam and Daniel who had just come down from the control room. "Where's he from and how the hell did he gets through the iris?"  
"He didn't the stargate remained dormant. He used something else!"  
"What else could he have used?" Jack exclaimed in frustration, he wasn't the worlds brightest person but he did no that a person had to use either the stargate or the lifts to get into this facility and that not using either was just plain rude.  
The generals' voice then came over the intercom "Take the prisoner to the infirmary and have Dr Fraser check him out."  
Gesturing with his gun Jack motioned Logan to walk ahead of him through the twists and turns of the underground facilities corridors. Once he was sure Logan could not possibly backtrack to the stargate room he took him to the infirmary where Dr Fraser was waiting patiently.  
Looking around the infirmary of this not so deserted military base Logan wondered why he hadn't known about all this when he was sent back to fix the timeline. He had been given a map of the base to learn, which so far corresponded with what he had seen but no mention had been made of occupation of the mountain at this point in history, though there had been rumours that it was used by the military for some astronomy projects over the years.  
Having pondered this Logan turned his attention to his surroundings and became even more confused. Around him were men with a whole range of wounds from lacerations to allergies and in one corner what looked like sever burns to the chest area. All of he patients were being constantly supervised and there were armed guards at the door, as if any of the patients were likely to be a threat. Some were for him Logan knew but there were far more men here than would be needed to control one man. How did these patients get their wounds? They weren't the kind you would expect from training, it looked more like there had been some kind of battle. But whom would they be fighting in the middle of a mountain in America?  
What about the water in the ring, it hadn't scared them but what could be coming out of it had, yet they calmed down when they saw their own people. They were obviously expected them but still turned their guns from a known threat to a suspected threat, even in his own time the American Military did not do that, so what scared them so much.  
Soon Dr Fraser came back with the results of her tests. "He's human all right, and from Earth, but I can't tell you how he got into the facility." All this was said to the Colonel who had introduced himself earlier as Jack O'Neill.  
"Thanks Doc, that'll do for now, the General wants to see him up in the briefing room."  
"That's fine by me, I've found no anomalies in his tests, as far as I can tell he is just a normal human being."  
All this talk was starting to get at Logan, they were talking about him as if he wasn't there, and to top it all they were talking about him being human, of course he was, there are no aliens on Earth, and even if he did appear out of no-where the military would normally assume new technology before aliens. So far new technology had been assumed and his humanness tested. What were these people up to that would cause a grade 8 ripple in time start in, he looked at his watch, twelve hours time.  
Seeing Logan look at his watch Jack paid it more attention, it was not like any timepiece he had ever seen on any world, and what was so special that Logan had to check the time, he was a prisoner of the American military and not likely to be going anywhere anytime soon.

**So do you like it, yes? No? Tell me!!! Please!!! I need to know. I'd also love to know if anyone other than me has ever watched the series Timecop because I can't find anyone who has.**


	2. Later

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me it all belongs to the makers of Stargate SG1 and the makers of Timecop, a series which I love and wish was shown more often, even if no one else does.**

**_Later in a prison cell_**  
  
"How do you save the world?" He mused, "When locked in a prison cell in a high security military base." He looked around his new home and wondered when he would get out, other than the second batch of tests Dr Fraser had promised him. He knew there was a guard; O'Neill had posted one out there. O'Neill was not a friendly man either, though he seemed to have a sense of humour, he never seemed to stop glaring at him, except when the female, Carter, was speaking, then his eyes just seemed to glaze over.  
  
Watching Logan in his cell Jack commented idly "With a herring!" The rest of SG:1 gave him a funny look before deciding not to ask.   
"So who wants some lunch?" Daniel interjected, "Before we go to pick up the rest of this guys test results."  
"Good plan." Sam grasped at the idea of doing something more interesting than watching some psycho ramble about how to save the world when locked in a prison cell.  
Jack nodded amiably and led the way; with one last look at the monitor Teal'c followed the others to the canteen.  
  
In his cell Jack Logan continued to gaze about and noticed the camera in the corner, he waved happily at it not realising that his monitors had gotten bored and gone to lunch. Continuing to ponder how to save the world Logan realised another obstacle in his way, he didn't know what he was saving it from yet, and he only had... he glanced at his watch, three hours in which to do it. Plenty of time, he wouldn't be a proper hero if he saved the world with more than a second to spare. Jack wondered if taunting the guard would do any good, he doubted it, the guy had to put up with O'Neill all day. Wouldn't hurt to try!  
"Hey you, baldy!" No reaction; probably wasn't bald anyhow.  
"Eunuch!" To big a word, what would a military mind recognise?  
"That's a right puny gun you've got there, my mum's is bigger." The guard's knuckles whitened as he gripped his machine gun, it looked like an MP5. Reaction equals success. Now to continue the attack...  
"Betcha couldn't pull a girl if you tried! Ugly git you are, where you from? Outer space?"  
The guards shoulders started to vibrate, that's the trick Logan thought now he's really mad. "Your not from this planet anyhow, how'd you get through immigration, someone must have noticed something was wrong.  
The guards shoulders started to shake uncontrollably as he doubled over laughing and Logan sank back down onto the bed defeated, what had he said that was so funny?  
  
**_In the canteen_**  
  
"So what do you think of the prisoner?" Daniel asked sitting down with the rest of SG:1 with a plate full of pie in front of him.  
"Cute."  
"SAM?" Jack exclaimed in disbelief.  
"Joking, he's interesting. Its obviously not the first tine he used whatever technology he used to get here, and here is clearly where he intended to get yet he wasn't expecting the mountain to be occupied.  
"Or so he claims"  
"True, but why then did he arrive with just one weapon which he willingly gave up."  
"With thirty sub-machine guns pointed at him."  
"Jacks right Sam. He didn't have much choice in the matter." Daniel butted in before the two military minds started yelling. Neither was known for giving up his or her point of view. "But whatever he expected he has to be here for a reason."  
"To gain access to the Stargate." Teal'c suggested calmly.  
"No, he wasn't expecting the base to be occupied."  
"Or so he says."  
"You said that already Jack." Daniel chimed in before the argument started over.  
"Oh"  
"Now, lets assume he didn't know the base was occupied..."  
"Right."  
"What's he doing here?"  
"He was rambling about saving the world in his cell."  
"From what?"  
"Not the Gou'ald, or he would have known about the base." said Sam confidently.  
"Then some new threat."  
"Great, just great, that's all we need with Apophis breathing down our necks." This was not going to be a good day; Jack tucked into his bowl of cereal and wondered if he should have toast too, he doubted he would have time to eat later.  
"Jack... why are you eating cereal at lunch time?" Daniel asked, "Totally off topic I know but I have to know!"  
"I like cereal." Daniel just glared, "Okay, okay, I forgot breakfast."  
"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."  
"Yes Teal'c, and watching too many adverts is bad for you. So anyway, new threat?"  
"We had better find out." Stated Sam gathering up her crockery and finishing off her Diet Coke.  
"Indeed!" Said Teal'c following her lead. Daniel quickly followed with Jack close behind snagging a slice of toast from the rack as he went.  
  
"Bored now!" Logan yelled at his ceiling, staying in one place doing nothing was not one of his strong suits, especially with the clock ticking on the world as he knew it. "Come on guys interrogate me already, you know who I am, I'm a seventeen year old from New York."  
  
"Sam glanced at Hammond who stood next to her and the rest of SG:1 watching the video from the prisoners cell. "Its true, we checked up Jack Logan, he is seventeen years old and living at home with his mother. He will graduate in three months time and bears an uncanny resemblance to the man in that cell."  
"Weird."  
"Very true Dr Jackson. We managed to get a DNA sample from the bay and Dr Frasier is checking it now. We should have the results in a couple of hours. Now Major Carter, Dr Jackson I would like you to have a look at what SG:7 brought back from P3659.  
"What is it?" asked Sam staring at the box; it had no visible opening device, no seams of any sort.  
"Looks like a great big box to me."  
"The symbols are ideographs, each one is a picture of a meaning. Its an amazing piece of work, I don't think and two symbols on the entire box is the same."  
"Very nice Daniel, but what does it say?" Jack asked irritably, he was still hungry and wanted more toast.  
"I'm not sure, the top panel is a separate text, I think. The side panels seem to join up in a continuous spiral of text, see where the pictures get smaller at the bottom here, and the top here!" Daniel pointed at the appropriate places. "It seems to be about some kind of battle for the device, through the ages... eventually with no hope left the people had no choice but to use the device... then... I don't know it just shows the same picture of a man over and over. Then the war was won, but at a cost... they had made a huge mistake, there were few women left. The race was dying out, within a hundred cycles of their sun there were too few people to sustain the gene pool. But they used the machine once more and the race was saved... I don't know how. They prospered until the old enemy returned. Rather than fight the people moved away and hid the device on a planet beyond the enemies control so that it could no longer be used for good or evil."  
"Nice story, how much of that did you make up." Asked Jack gesturing a lieutenant who had been on guard off down the corridor.  
Daniel grimaced at Jack before replying, "Some, but that seems to be the general idea."  
"I just checked P3659 is one of the planets you added with the knowledge of the ancients." Sam called from her computer terminal.  
"Those planets always turn up interesting things, though they still always seem to have quarries and pine trees. I hate pine trees, they're like some kind of galactic weed, and they're everywhere." No-one was listening to O'Neill's rambling, it was normal and would get worse until the next planet they found where there were no pine trees on the entire planet. Or quarries for that matter, every so often Jack started to think the galaxy was conspiring against them and that every planet they visited was the same one, just with the scenery moved about a little.  
"I need to study the ideographs more to tell you the full story, there is a great deal of detail here I missed, and I top panel to decipher," Daniel looked up from the box which he had been studying closely, "Jack what are you doing?"  
Jack failed to look contrite as, with everybody staring at him, he shrugged and held out the plate the returning lieutenant had just handed him, "Toast anybody?" 


End file.
